


Outset

by hygogg



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Purring Robots, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, extremely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hygogg/pseuds/hygogg
Summary: Megatron wakes up from recharge to an affectionate Seeker.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Outset

Megatron's optics slowly came to life, automatic groan in response to his processor's slow realisation he had to start a new day with all it involved, all plans needing addressing and...

...a split second later his annoyance replaced by the awareness his right arm was being held fast by another mech.

Starscream. The same mech he had spent the night with, and not kicked out of his quarters, against his better judgement... though the feeling fluttering in his processor right now was not agreeing it had been a mistake. Starscream lay there like it was _his_ berth he was graciously sharing with the other, like he owned this room, this berth, that the other mech was _his_ , too.

The memories came flooding back. It’s not like recharge cycle _could_ make him forget .The mutual teasing, Starscream refusing to retreat to his own quarters, arguing turning into angry makeouts turning into kisses not pretending to be anything but desperately wanting each other to turning into—

It wasn't the first time they had interfaced. It was, however, their first time in Megatron's berth. And, Megatron had not kicked him out after the act. And Starscream had not snuck out after, either, as it was not apparent (Megatron had to remind himself he _would_ have noticed if it were the case, whether he had been up to sneak out or to murder him). 

Thinking about it again, Megatron had not regretted not kicking the seeker out of his berth. Not last night (not even that many hours ago, now that he thought about it), not now, that he was seeing his handsome face relaxed after a night of recharge.

Now, he couldn't get him out of his berth, anyway. Because the Seeker I question was clinging tighter and tighter to his arm—

He wasn't just clinging, he was, _vibrating_.

Vibrating along with a sound, coming from deep within his frame, it sounded like, like the consistent deep whirr of a motor but not, a sparkbeat but different, it felt -- comforting. Relaxing.

"Starscream," he said, tugging his arm, but not strongly enough to pull it out of the Seeker's strong grip.

"Mmh," Starscream's optics blinked to life, and his yawn turned into a moan, "Megatron."

"You're clinging to me," Megatron said, not meeting the Seeker's optics, "it's morning, we have to--"

"Oh come on," he clung harder to Megatron's arm, and Megatron groaned.

Starscream's face looked so content, though, and Megatron's pout couldn't help but turn into a small smirk. Starscream nuzzled his cheek against him, a mix of a chirp and a purr escaping his vocaliser.

"Fine," Megatron said, his voice not managing to sound as stern as he had intended.

"I'll let you sleep in."

Starscream's purr turned louder in response as he nudged Megatron with his face.

"Just sleep?" Starscream's warm red optics met his as he smirked up at his leader mischievously, sending a small tingle of some kind of sensation up Megatron's backstrut.

That blasted Seeker wanted to make him spoil him, and he didn't have any good reasons _not_ to--

Megatron leant down to kiss Starscream's cheek.

"I guess waking up to your face isn't so bad."

Starscream's optics lit up for a second seeing Megatron's smile.

"Right? Gracing you with my presence has its upsides, too." he said, further purring against him, cuddling closer as if trying to get more of his frame against Megatron's.

Megatron stroked his cheek, and he purred against it again, these weird affectionate mannerisms awakening something in the older mech. Starscream lightly kissed his palm.

"Touch me more?" he asked, stretching his frame on the berth, wings peeking out behind him, low and pleading.

Megatron bit his bottom lip, early cycle drowsiness still lingering, but too affected by Starscream next to him to want to get back to recharge. 

“Don’t want to sleep longer after all?” dimmed optics took in the sight of Starscream next to him, “I’m being generous for once.”

“Sometimes reality can be more appealing than the sweetest dream, don’t you think?”

“Oh?”

“That sounds like the kind of sentimental thing you’d say.”

Starscream’s arms next to his helm that was cushioned by a pillow he had hogged for himself, made it too easy for Megatron to roll his frame over and expertly pinning the seeker down by his wrists, knees holding his hips fast.

"Fine," Megatron said into his audial, deep vibration of his vocalisations causing a small shudder, barely noticeable, in the Seeker, “my generosity extends this one time, since you’re willing to push it.” 

“Oh shut up, old man. Just admit you want me.”

Megatron shut _him_ up first, by leaning down for a kiss. Starscream's optics shot up, not expecting such a sudden reaction, but slowly dimmed them again. He squirmed under Megatron's grip, but not to get away. The first kiss was short, releasing with a small bite to the Seeker's lip, which he took as a challenge to grip the back of Megatron's helm to hold him close and kiss him, kiss him properly --

Starscream returned the kiss earnestly, making Megatron's processor fill with an odd warmth, pleasurable, seizing his processor and making his spark beat heavily and quickly. It was weird and confusing but he didn't fight it. Megatron sucked Starscream's bottom lip gently between his teeth, drawing out more noises from the smaller frame. It was so easy to tease him, he felt like he could do this forever, just small touches and nudges, just to have him react with needy little noises and gestures.

“You have nice lips, you know,” an hazy admission from Starscream, “probably the only soft part of you. Makes me want to bite you.”

Megatron loosened his grip on Starscream's wrists, letting him make the next move. It was almost instantaneous, he kept one arm holding onto Megatron's helm, face close, easy to keep exchanging shallow kisses, tongues playing and teasing each other.

Starscream’s other hand went down his own body. Without Megatron consciously registering it, he released his own panels, exposing his valve.

He lazily touched himself between their kisses, teasing himself open between a pair of fingers, not waiting long for Megatron to sense the sweet smell of his lubricants.

"Starscream...," he moaned between kisses, hand to Starscream's cheek that he nuzzled against again with a purr.

"Were you expecting another reaction from me when you keep, ah," Megatron bit his bottom lip again, "-that!"

"Fine," Megatron said, grabbing the wrist of the hand that had had been busy touching himself. He put the forefingers into his mouth, tasting his lubricants, sending a jolt of arousal through his frame. "I'll indulge you, in this too."

"Oh, you weren't already?" Starscream smirked up at him, but his smirk turned into a gasp as Megatron softly pinched his anterior node between his forefingers, having slipped a hand between their frames.

"Megatr---" he whimpered, arching his back, squirming from Megatron's touch. "More."

Megatron had no reason to not answer him as he released his own spike, with a sharp hiss from his interfacing array.

Starscream spread his legs wider, realising Megatron wasn't wasting any time, eager to get spiked and pounded and loved and--

Between their frames, Megatron lined his spike up with his valve, taking the effort to grind the tip lightly against his node for the reaction of Starscream arching as far as he could manage -- before he pressed the tip into the wet heat of his valve.

He kissed Starscream again. Slowly and gently, sliding his spike into his valve at the same time, feeling the charge against his length as he struggled not to jam it in in one go. Starscream's small twitches, movements of his frame and lips and tongue on Megatron's was too much to not draw out - until he was finally all the way in.

He groaned, with a "Starscream..." between his gritted teeth, pulling his mouth off the Seeker's.

"Megatron," Starscream squirmed and arched, as he was speared by the large mech, "keep, keep going~" he whined in demand, his lazy early cycle mood wanting to draw this out fighting his need for attention and stimulation.

"I will," he said with a deep tone and dark look that made something in Starscream's processor flutter.

Megatron pulled out briefly and before Starscream could say anything, he pressed himself into his body again, slight burning stretch that made him grit his teeth but quickly get over.

Every movement of Megatron's inside him felt intense, but still too slow, Starscream wanted to communicate while refusing to flat out beg. The old mech enjoyed teasing him too much. They had all the time in the universe to spare, but Starscream still wanted _more._

Megatron's slow ministrations found the most sensitive cluster of nerves inside him -- nearly knocking Starscream off guard. He found the spot again – and Starscream was feeling much clearer this time -- the deep penetration and the slow movements caused something resembling a whimper to escape his lips.

Megatron didn't slow down this time, instead he slowly built up a rhythm, stroking in and out with his spike. The sounds from their arrays, their frames grinding against each other, their heavy breaths, encouraged him to keep going, Starscream further and further losing himself in pleasure. He looked completely dissheveled, and beautiful, as he gripped onto the sheets.

Megatron took care to press himself against the spot inside him every time he pushed himself in, but it was still too slow and too gentle.

"More. Do it harder," Starscream demanded, voice breathy, punctuated by a whimper.

Megatron decided to listen, bracing himself against the berth with a hand beside Starscream's helm, and with the strength of his arm began to give Starscream what he wanted to push him over the edge. Starscream's hand was a tight grip around Megatron's wrist beside his head, holding on with wide optics as he was overwhelmed by pleasure.

Megatron thrust his spike in and out of Starscream's frame, each thrust sending pulses of pleasure to his entire body. The quick staccato sensation making it impossible to keep any sense of self control over the noises his vocaliser were releasing.

What pushed him over the threshold was Megatron leaning in to bite at his neck. A yelp came as he was bit, turning into a shudder, as Megatron kissed his way from his neck to the upper part of his cockpit, without halting the movements of his hips.

Megatron bit a neck cable -- sucking it into his mouth -- and Starscream couldn't stop himself from arching up into the warmth of his lips and from gasping at the intensifying combination of sensations. He felt like his frame was being devoured as he overloaded in Megatron's arms, pulse after pulse of elecric charge being sent between their frames.

"Megatron...nnn...," he moaned, going limp as his valve was still cycling around Megatron's spike, lubricants making the entirety of their arrays wet and warm as Megatron ground his hips in circles inside him, drawing his overload out by further stimulating his node.

Megatron leant down to kiss his neck again, softer this time, before he started his staccato movements again. The Seeker's frame lay pliant, and for a brief moment he considered pulling out and overloading over his cockpit, marking his territory, before deciding to be generous and overload inside him instead. He bit down at his most sensitive neck cable again, feeling the spent valve twitch once more as he was filled by his hot fluids. He ground deep into him, hearing the Seeker start to purr again being held so close. He heard him whisper nonsense next to Megatron’s helm, something about how good it felt, half punctuated by the purring of his processor.

Completely emptying himself, he pulled out, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of Starscream, frame scratched from their grinding, valve leaking their shared lubricants, pose completely slack and spent and undignified, small smile painting his face, optics dimmed, as if half offline...

"Going back to recharge?" Megatron hummed, touching a cheek.

"And what of it?"

Starscream yawned. Megatron felt his own early cycle drowsiness was back, this time helped by the buzz of satisfaction caused by the release and the physical affection and some other feelings he didn’t want to put words to right now.

"I'll allow it." Megatron sighed, not of disappointment or annoyance, and settled beside him, Starscream was now back to clinging to his arm, a low purring escaping his frame. He was the picture of contentment. Megatron felt his spark flutter lightly, but didn't try to fight it.

"And here I thought you were an early riser," he mumbled, lowering his own helm to the half of the pillow that wasn’t occupied by Starscream. His purring changed gradually, turning into a sleepy whirring of contentment. 

It was contagious enough to drag the warlord back to recharge with him.

He would not mind waking up to a purring Seeker again, he lazily thought before his optics offlined.


End file.
